Peter Parker: Spider-Man (minimateking30's LEGO MCU)
Peter Parker: Spider-Man is a LEGO stop-motion web series created by Max Carroll. The series is set in the continuity of the 'LEGO Marvel Cinematic Universe, and is conceptually similar to Marvel's Spider-Man Adventures, each Season taking place between the films. The story itself follows teenager Peter Parker who navigates his way through high school while operating as the super-hero Spider-Man after being bitten by a genetically-modified spider whilst on a field trip to OsCorp Industries and allowing his uncle to be murdered by his own ignorance, all while battling villains such as the Sinister Six, Norman Osborn, and the Kingpin of Crime, as well as teaming up with such groups like the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Featured character(s) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Mary Jane Watson Supporting characters * Aunt May * J. Jonah Jameson * Joseph Robertson * Betty Brant * Gwen Stacy * Flash Thompson * Kenny Kong * Liz Allan * The Avengers ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Iron Man (Tony Stark) ** Thor Odinson ** The Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) ** Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) ** The Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) ** Hawkeye (Clint Barton) ** Ant-Man (Scott Lang) ** The Wasp (Hope van Dyne) ** Black Panther (T'Challa) * The Fantastic Four ** Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) ** The Invisible Woman (Susan Richards) ** The Human Torch (Johnny Storm) ** The Thing (Ben Grimm) * The X-Men ** Cyclops (Scott Summers) ** Wolverine (James Howlett) ** Marvel Girl (Jean Grey) ** Iceman (Bobby Drake) ** The Beast (Hank McCoy) ** The Angel (Warren Worthington III) ** Storm (Ororo Munroe) ** Firestar (Angelica Jones) Villains * The Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) ** Green Goblin II (Harry Osborn) * The Sinister Six ** Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) ** The Vulture (Adrian Toomes) ** The Sandman (William Baker) ** Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) ** Electro (Max Dillon) ** Mysterio (Quentin Beck) * The Rhino (Alex O'Hirn) * The Scorpion (Mac Gargan) * The Lizard (Curt Connors) Episodes '''''Season 1: Amazing Grace * 1. Ascension: A few weeks after his encounter with Doctor Octopus and Electro, Peter Parker's life has relatively gone back to normal. However, just as Peter settles back into his normal routine as Spider-Man, a "vulture" is sighted over the streets of New York, stealing large sums of cash from various members of Hammer Industries' board of directors. Spidey investigates the thief himself, only to learn the truth; Adrian Toomes, a former business mogul and technological innovator, had his company bought out from under his feet by Justin Hammer, one of his rivals. Now, Spidey must clip Vulture's wings before the pair of aged wings decides to up the ante and go from theft to murder. * 2. Integrity: Flint Marko was a man. A lonely, bitter, desperate man looking for cash to survive. He allowed himself to be subjected to illegal, painful Super-Soldier experiments to do so. Now, with what little humanity he has left, Marko goes on a crime spree, robbing from every bank in Manhattan. This leaves Spidey in a moral dilemma; torn between his desire to protect the innocents from Sandman's rampage, as well as feeling sympathy for a man just trying to find his way in the world. * 3. Shafted: Peter's heroic exploits catch the attention of Quentin Beck, a special effects artist who lost his way following the advent of CGI. Desiring to feel a purpose in life once more, Beck dons the identity of Mysterio and frames Spider-Man for a series of jewel thefts, all while promoting himself as a real, legitimate super-hero. It's now up to Spidey to clear his own name and bring Mysterio to justice, but all that's easier said than done when Mysty traps Spider-Man in a miniature theme park, with the web-head himself only 6 inches tall! Oh, the humility... * 4. Growing Pains: Peter's pictures of Spider-Man attract the curiosity of J. Jonah Jameson, who constantly wonders how a 15-year old boy from Queens can get such fantastic photos of Spider-Man in action, in spite of being told by Peter to never ask how he gets the shots. With his interest reaching a boiling point, Jameson secretly hires a local P.I. from Brooklyn, Mac Gargan, to spy on him. Though, when Spider-Man warns Gargan off of him, Jameson contacts Spencer Smythe, an engineer working at Roxxon Industries, to enhance Gargan in order to fight the wall-crawler. The experiment goes wrong, though, leaving Gargan in an extremely painful and animalistic state of mind. With every exertion of testosterone threatening to give Gargan a fatal heart attack, Spidey must end Scorpion's rampage before he gets both himself, and the web-head, killed. * 5. Clash of the Titans: Clayton Cole is bullied a lot. Mainly by his father who sees him as an extension of his failures, but also by Flash Thompson, who ridicules him for being a science geek. His only supports are his mother, who also suffers abuse at the hands of Clayton's father, and his only friend; Peter Parker. Inspired by the early exploits of Spider-Man, Clayton fashions himself and manages to develop working, vibro-shock gauntlets which can destroy cars. Intending to prove himself to his father as not being a failure, Clayton attempts to become a vigilante, only to be accidentally targeted by Spider-Man who mistakes him for a villain. However, like with Sandman, Spidey's morality is strained by his desire to convince Clayton to give up his life as a potential hero as well as to help Clayton stop his father's abusive nature. All the while Clayton keeps begging Spidey to teach him how to be a hero himself... * 6. : * 7. : * 8. Chance Encounter: Spider-Man crosses paths with Chance, a mercenary-for-hire who bets his life on missions for cash pay, whilst he is robbing a federal reserve. * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : Season 2: Homecoming * 1. Ground Level: Following his battle with Kraven the Hunter and the Lizard in Florida, Spidey returns to Manhattan to continue to fight crime and spin webs in the City That Never Sleeps. His first task; apprehend Herman Schultz, a criminal who, fancying himself an entrepreneur, steals Clayton Cole's Clash gauntlets and has Tinkerer modify them, making them more destructive. Going on a crime spree, Schultz, now going by the name of Shocker, bests Spider-Man in their first fight and even manages to injure the web-head's wrist. Now in a cast, Spidey must evade Shocker's blows. * 2. Waterboarded: After the failure of Sandman, the same organization responsible for his powers attempts to re-create their attempts at making a fully-functioning Super-Soldier. Hiring a bitter Navy worker named Morris Bench to participate in their experiment, instead of creating another Sandman, they instead turn Bench in a watery "Hydro-Man". His mind unraveled by his transformation, Bench goes on a rampage through New York, drawing in the attention of Spider-Man. * 3. Brave New World: While chasing a tech-stealing Mysterio, Spider-Man becomes incapacitated when the villain shoots a stream of hallucinogen at him, causing him to become dizzy and confused, and unable to dodge a truck that strikes him and sends him into unconsciousness. 15 days later, Peter Parker awakens in a hospital to a desolate world, signs of a catastrophe all around him. Dehydrated and without his powers, Peter is soon set upon by rabid, psychotic infected people, sickened by some sort of virus. Now, Spider-Man's only hope lies in the aid of 1 other survivor; the Punisher. * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : Season 3: Torment * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : Season 4: Identity Crisis * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : Season 5: Requiem * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : Trivia * While the series, stylistically, is influenced by the MCU and The Spectacular Spider-Man cartoon, in terms of story and structure, it is influenced by the Ultimate Spider-Man comics as well as the J. Michael Straczynski run on The Amazing Spider-Man. * The original concept idea for the series was to base each season off of a specific Spider-Man movie script or scripts, whether it was produced or unmade. * Sandman's Ryker's nickname, Boyd, was directly taken from the unproduced James Cameron Spider-Man movie script. * The Season 2 episode Brave New World is primarily based on the 1967 Spider-Man episode Cold Storage. However, instead of Spidey dreaming of a world where he must survive prehistoric creatures and cavemen that overran the city of Manhattan over the course of several decades, the main plot of the episode is based on the film 28 Days Later, with Spider-Man waking up after 2 weeks to a world overrun by a virus that turns people into psychotic, hemorrhaging infected. Category:LEGO Category:Benspider Category:Created by MaxGoji Category:Stop motion Category:Series Category:Web series Category:Youtube